Through Crushing Heartbreak You Meet Your Destined Soulmate
by Spy Network
Summary: Sometimes through heartbreak you meet the person you truly are destined to be with. But you have to walk down the road of broken childhood dreams to reach the true road that leads to true love. You must be willing to be brave enough to start down the road is all.


_Author's Note: I have decided to take a different take to the premier episode of 'Riverdale'._

 **Forum: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge**

 **(1) {Word} Shadowy**

"What?" Betty whispered as she stared out the window in her jeans with only her bra on. Her heart crushed into millions of pieces as she stared out into the shadowy twilight into the open windows of her best friend's Archie's window. She couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't move. She was quite rooted to her spot.

Kevin looked up from his place on Betty's bed. "Hey girl what caught your interest?" He grinned as he noticed how stock still she was. The smile slowly fell from his lips as he caught at how truly tight her spin was underneath her bra. "Betty?" He asked in concern as he pulled his stomach from her mattress. He stood to his feet and was soon at her side at the window. He saw how tight the side of her face was and he noticed where she was staring. His eyes slowly turned to see what ... "Oh shit." He breathed out.

"How long have you known?" Her dead voice spoke.

"I didn't." He truthfully said. "I didn't." He repeated his eyes glued onto Archie's darken window. Where the sight of a very naked Archie Andrews was on top of an equal very naked Jughead Jones. Archie's body was moving in a steady pace against Jughead's back.

Betty finally managed to turn away from the sight of her two childhood best friends to meet Kevin's shocked eyes. "I ca-can't be here right now." She rushed over to her desk chair and yanked her sleeveless shirt off of it. She shoved her arms through the holes, and buttoned it as she rushed towards her open door way. Her choked sobs were trying to burst through her tightly closed lips.

Kevin rushed after the blonde. He was just behind her down the stairs.

"Elizabeth Cooper how many times must I tell you not to pound on those stairs!" Alice snared from where she was standing from the open of the living room.

"I need to get out of here mom." Betty rushed out as she jerked the front door open.

"Elizabeth." Alice's worried voice spoke.

"No offense Mrs. Cooper you can't help your daughter right now." Kevin spoke truthfully. "I got this. I'll make sure she gets home safely later." He pleaded with her that for once she would just let Betty deal with something in her own way.

"Whom do I need to go after?" Was all Alice demanded as her arms tightly cross her chest.

Kevin's hand was on the door. "No one Mrs. Cooper. Just no one. Betty doesn't need that from you." He closed the door before she could answer. He rushed down the porch steps after Betty whom was sprinting down the sidewalk. He prayed that Alice Cooper wouldn't go all Alice Cooper on this matter. That was the last thing Betty needed in this time of heartbreak of hers. "Betty wait." He called after the fleeing blonde.

Betty ran until her strength gave out. She fell to her knees as heartbreaking sobs bursts through her pain filled lungs. She couldn't breathe to save her life. She felt firm hands pull her into a firm thin body. Her arms wrap around a tight back as she tired to fight to breath.

"Breathe with me Betty. Breathe with me." Kevin's slow steady voice spoke in her right ear. "Please just breathe with me." He was relieved when he felt her slowly obey him.

 **(The Pembroke)**

Hermione walked into the living room with her cell phone. "Ronnie I have just ordered take out at Pop's. I would love it if you would go and get it."

Veronica looked over her right shoulder as she was placing a novel in the bookcase. "Can't Smither's go get it mom?" She really didn't want to go out again. They had just arrived in Riverdale three hours ago. All she wanted to do was try to unpack most of the downstairs library books before she turned in for the night.

Hermione smiled softly at her daughter. "No darling. I want you to go to Pops. I truly want you to see the favorite teen hangout at night time for the first time." She walked up to her only daughter. Cupping her daughter's chin in the palm of her hand. "Please."

Veronica sighed deeply. "You do realize that if it were anyone but you Mami; I wouldn't do this."

Hermione leaned and kissed her daughter's right cheek. "I know darling. I know." She moved away from her daughter. "In twenty minutes please."

Veronica sighed and went back to unpacking the books.

Hermione walked from the living room to tell Smither's that he would be needed one more time this night.


End file.
